Faded Memories
by ivorywinterdemon
Summary: Yugi's parents were killed in a car crash that left him without memories from under the age of seven or so everyone says. The memories he does have are vague and make no sense to his current life. What happens if he was never in a crash but was kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

ivory: well this first chapter has been sitting in a notebook of mine waiting to get typed up so today i finally did

demon: yeah after how many of your friends said you should write more of it

ivory: :3 hehehe anyway~ i got this idea from animestargirl's story Bright Shadows

winter: soooo ivory no own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story Bright Shadows

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wake Up!" my tutor said as she slammed her ruler against the table. I snapped awake and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Huh?" I asked as I tried to wipe the grogginess away.

"You were sleeping" the boy across the room answered for the tutor without looking up from his book.

"Oh"

Yells of pain and surprise were heard from the hall. Suddenly the doors flew open and a guard stumbled in with a knife buried in his chest. He looked straight at me and with his last breath said barely over a whisper "Run".

I was too shocked to move but the boy across the room wasn't; he was up and by my side in seconds. He picked me and ran towards the window, without a second thought he jumped.

He landed perfectly on his feet, then put me down, grabbed my hand, and ran. WE ran as fast as we could but we soon heard people chasing us.

One of the men grabbed me as I tried to get away. I fought, screamed, and bite but with no success. A cloth was placed over my mouth and I could already feel the chloroform working.

My limbs felt heavy and if I wasn't being carried I probably would have fallen. Then I did something unexpectedly. I screamed the boy's name; I put every ounce of strength and will power he would need to find me in my voice as I screamed HIS name.

Then everything went black…

* * *

winter: he should have said hi not run!

ivory: that wouldn't have made sense but okaaaay

demon: and again we will say it ivory is working on the pharaoh and his lookalike

ivory: i have...hold on let me check *pulls up the document* i have three pages of it done and am about half way through the chapter give or take some

demon: you need to get working on it

ivory: i know

winter: also she is already working on chapter two of this

ivory: not to mention i'm moving in less than a month so i bought a few notebooks and i promise to write in them cuz i'm not going to have a computer for a few weeks


	2. Chapter 2

ivory: O.O HOLY SHIT!

demon: what?

ivory: this is the fastest i've ever updated!

twins: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!

ivory: anyway lets get to the story! me no own!

* * *

Chapter 2

I try to remember my live before I came to live with my Grandfather but I can't. Any memories from under the age of seven are either blurs or don't exist completely. I've asked Grandpa about this but he said it was because of the accident.

The accident that had killed my parents and left me alive but not without injuries. The doctors say it's a miracle that I'm even alive but it doesn't feel like a miracle.

The memories that I do have don't make sense to me; there's a castle with a city around it, there's a view of the ocean at twilight, but what stands out most of all is a face of a boy.

That face is the clearest memory I have, I remember every detail. I often draw him when I can, his long spiky black and red hair with golden bangs and a few strips that stand up, his sharp crimson eyes, those thin lips that never seem to smile.

I know every detail about his appearance but nothing about him; no name, no personality, no reason why I know his face, yet he's so familiar! No matter how much I try and understand I can't, it all goes back to that crash and the faded memories that make no sense.

I often stare at the wall at night or outside the window in class and think. Nine years have passed by; I've made friends and have started a life here. I think about my parents; who they were or could have been, but it's not like I know, I don't remember them. I just have what Grandpa said they were like and pictures to go by, other than that they are complete strangers to me.

I'm staring out the window to my room as I draw quietly. As you can guess I'm drawing that boy again, I can't help it. Lately I've been drawing older versions of him, so instead of drawing him as eight or nine he's seventeen to eighteen. I wish I at least knew his name.

"Yugi it's two in the morning, you need to get to bed" Grandpa said as he stuck his head in my room.

"I will in a few minutes Grandpa"

"Fine but you have school again in another week, I want you to get used to getting up early again"

"I know, night Grandpa"

"Night Yugi"

I listened to his footsteps as he walked back to his room before finishing up the drawing and climbing in bed.

"I wish I could at least know your name" I said before falling to sleep.

* * *

ivory: sorry its short but its like 12:40 at night and i have a headache...again!

winter: lets see who figured out who yugi is drawing!

demon: i'm pretty sure they know dip shit!

winter: TT^TT *hides*

ivory: i'm pretty sure the description of the hair gave it away winter

winter: she didn't have to call me dip shit

demon: yes i did!


End file.
